Gothic love?
by Mysticalanimallover
Summary: Dipper gets stuck in a problem, and starts to fall head over heels in love with a little someone who doesn't know who he is. ROBBIE X DIPPER AND A LITTLE BIT OF GENDER SWAP!
1. Dipper goes into the woods

Dipper's POV

I don't know what to expect by being in the woods at Five in the morning. I really didn't. I had no idea what would happen to me this morning. I was near the crystal grounds, and I was just looking around, when all of a sudden, I tripped on some root, and went tumbling down a hill, into a lake. Or some sort of puddle of water. I felt dizziness start to overcome me, my vision turning hazy, and I blacked out.

_Several hours later..._

Mabel's POV

Dipper's been gone for eight hours now. I wonder if I should go see what happened to him. Well... I should, since he's been gone for WAY too long. I looked out the window. Storm clouds were coming. I ran outside and over to the golf cart. I got in, and the keys were right there, on the passenger seat. I put the keys in and turned on the engine. Then, I drove through the woods, until I came to this place that had all these crystals! I saw a hill behind it. At the top, was a root that was pulled out of the ground, at an angle. Dipper's been here. I drove the cart down the hill, and turned right, to see... someone sitting in a Puddle of water?

**A/N I know, I know. I wanted to do a story where Dipper gets turned into a girl, then the idea of doing a Robbie x Dipper story popped into my head. I'm working on the beast within and Bad boy right now, so that is coming. SCHOOL IS ALMOST OUT FOR ME! I get out of school on the 30th of May!**


	2. A twisted ankle

**Hey guys! GUESS WHAT! I'M OUT OF SCHOOL! I got out of school at ( get this!) 10:15 in the morning yesterday! So I'll be able to update more! WOOH! **

Dipper's POV

When I woke up, I felt a little different. Not like I had a cold, but like something abnormal happened. I sat up in the little puddle of water that I fell in a while ago. How long was I out? I guessed that it was Noon. That means that I was passed out for Eight hours! Oh, man Mabel's going to kill me when I get back to the Shack. I tried to stand, but when I did, I felt a Sharp pain in my right foot. I fell back down, to see what happened to it, to see it turned to an awkward angle. No. No. No. I think that it's twisted. I have a twisted ankle. This is bad. This is bad. This is very, very, bad. Then I heard a engine close by. Maybe it's Mabel in the golf cart! I looked around for my hat, but instead of a hat, I found a blue pine tree hair clip. I put it in my hair, . I heard a pair of footsteps, and I looked up to see Mabel staring at me like I was someone that she doesn't know. Again, weird. Just weird.


	3. I'm a GIRL?

Mabel's POV

I walked over to the little puddle of water and saw a girl that was about my age. She was wearing a Orange tank top that had backpack strap wide straps, and grey shorts and no shoes or socks whatsoever. She had long brown hair like mine, and on the left side of her head, a blue pine tree hair clip was holding up her bangs out of her face. She had sea blue eyes and a tiny little nose and mouth. She reminded me a lot of Dipper. Then I was brought back to reality. I bent down a little and said,"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a twisted ankle. I'll be fine."

"Here, let me help you get up." After I helped her get up, she asked me,

"Do I know you?"

"No I don't think so. I would have already been BFF's with you If I knew you."

"Oh. Ok."

"So I guess you're the new girl, huh?" As soon as I said 'girl', Her face went pale, as if she had seen a ghost.

Dipper's POV

Wait, did Mabel just call me 'THE NEW GIRL!?' There is absolutely NO WAY That I am I girl!

"Hey, um are you ok? Hello? Heeeello?"

"Huh, um oh yeah I'm fine."

"Ok sssssssoooooooo... what's your name?" Crap. . CRAP! Come on! Think of something! Anything? Um, how about Maria? No. Violet? Nope. Jessie? NO WAY! Not a Disney channel tv show character name! Um, um, Oh I know! "Jones. Megan Jones."

**A/N I am putting Second Life on hiatus for a while, trying to get Hunger games GF style updated, but I start school on the 19th, and so the next two weeks are going to be REALLY busy for me! SORRY! **


End file.
